MINE!
by TaoKYU
Summary: Siswa baru. Kecemasan akan restu orang tua. Pertandingan Quidditch. Tahun ini mungkin benar-benar membuat Wu Kris ingin gantung diri! KRISTAO fanfic/HOGWARTS version/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : MINE!**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance****/Little****Humor**

**Cast : **

**-main cast : KrisTao**

**-slight : ****OcXTao**

**-other cast : find by yourself**

**Disclaimer : ****TAO IS MINE!#****noprotesplis**

**Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love****/AU/****Crossover****(?)/OC/OOC–maybe-/Hogwarts/****abal, typo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan readers temui sendiri. No plagiat. No Flame.**

**Summary : ****Siswa baru. Kecemasan akan restu orang tua. Pertandingan Quidditch. Tahun ini mungkin benar-benar membuat Wu Kris ingin gantung diri!**

.

©TAOKYU PRESENT

.

**MINE!**

.

.

"**TAO**! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar mandi?! Kau tertidur, hehh?! Kau bertelur?!" Teriakkan Sehun menggema hingga kedalam kamar mandi. Sesekali, pemuda dengan tinggi 179 itu menendang bagian bawah pintu berukir tersebut.

"Bisakah kau sedikit bersabar!" balas Tao dari dalam. Pemuda panda itu masih setia berendam dengan air mawar hangatnya. "Lagi pula aku baru 20 menit yang lalu membersihkan diriku. Salahkan kekasihmu yang mandi terlalu lama. Apa kau fikir mandi kilat itu akan membuat badanmu bersih? Tidak!"

Sebagi balasan, pemuda berambut coklat hanya mendengus kesal di depan pintu bercat merah emas. Bibirnya komat-kamit mengikuti ocehan Tao dari dalam. Bola matanya berputar bosan. "See…" ujar Sehun dengan keras. "Sebentar lagi adalah pelajaran telaah muggle Madame Lynsy! _Honesly, _panda, kau berniat membuat kita terlambat masuk ke kelas madame bertubuh sexy itu, huhh? Kau berniat?!" pekiknya. "Cepat keluar atau aku yang akan menerobos kamar mandi dan ikut berendam denganmu!"

Hhheeh?!

Mata Tao membulat. _'berendam bersama? Apa-apan sih dia?'_

"Cepat keluar sebelum aku meledakkan pintu ini!" ancaman kembali dilontarkan disertai suara gedoran pintu yang semakin keras.

'Asdfghjkl_!__ Orang gila!'_ maki Tao dalam hati_._ Lantas dengan gerakkan santai, ia membilas tubuhnya dengan tenang, menghiraukan teriakkan sebal dari luar. Ia berdiri dari bathup dan keluar dari sana. Ia ambil bathrobe yang menggantung di samping pintu. Setelah yakin baju mandinya telah terpasang sempurna, ia menghadap ke pintu dan memegang knop berwarna emas tersebut.

Cekleekk…

Pintu terbuka. Dan dilihatnya Sehun telah mengarahkan tongkat kumis naga miliknya ke arah Tao. Pemuda dengan balutan bathrobe merah itupun mengernyit heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya polos dengan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sehun mendelik. Namun ia segera melangkah masuk dan menghiraukan pertanyaan yang Tao lontarkan.

Blamm…

Kekasih Luhan itu menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Membuat Tao berjinjit kaget. Reflek ia memegang dadanya. "Apa jantungku baik-baik saja?" Tao menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya berputar kesana kemari dan berhenti menatap bagian bawah pintu kamar mandi yang peyok.

"Sehun harusnya menjadi _Beather." _Ujarnya seraya menarik tongkatnya keluar dari saku baju mandi dan mengarahkannya pada cekungan yang di hasilkan oleh tendangan Sehun. "_Reparo_..." Lantas segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat tidur tempat seragamnya tergeletak.

"Harus sesegera mungkin bersiap-siap dan menyusul Luhan di Aula besar. Apa Kris sudah menunggu?" ujar Tao. "Aku-harus-cepat-aku-harus-cep-"

"PANDA! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENINGGALKANKU!"

.

Xxx

.

**Aula Besar**

Luhan berkali-kali melirik pintu besar dengan raut bingung. Acara makan pagi telah dimulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu, namun kedua sahabatnya sama sekali belum menampakkan diri. Dia mengigiti apelnya dengan tak bersemangat. Kembali ia menatap Ren dan Steppy, serta yang lain. Mereka nampak menikmati acara makan pagi ini. Tidak mengurusi ketiadaan salah satu teman sekelas mereka.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia kembali menunduk memandang mangkuk berisi soupnya yang masih mengepulkan asap. Wangi rempah-rempah begitu menggiurkan.

"Tao dan Sehun kemana?" Ren menyikut Luhan membuat lelaki cantik itupun menoleh. Melihat ekspresi aneh yang hanya ia dapat, Ren kembali menghadap ke Steppy. Melanjutkan obrolan yang sempat terputus.

Menarik nafas dalam, Luhan kemudian mulai menyendok soup di mangkuknya. Berniat memindahkan isinya ke dalam perut yang telah keroncongan. Namun kegiatan itu berhenti saat ia merasa bahunya seperti di tepuk dengan pelan. Ia menjatuhkan kembali sendok tadi kedalam mangkok, dan menoleh.

Kekasihnya, Sehun mengambil tempat duduk dengan sedikit memaksa Ren agar bergeser. Sedangkan Tao, duduk di depannya.

"Kalian terlambat 16menit." Luhan berujar seraya memandang pergelangan tangannya. Tempat jam tangan kulit rusanya melingkar. "Kalian hanya punya waktu sarapan 14menit. Kelas Telaah Muggle segera dimulai."

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia mengisi piringnya yang kosong dengan kentang rebus serta roti dan telur dengan cepat. "Salahkan panda kita. Dia benar-benar berniat membuat Hogwarts kehabisan air."

Krauuukk…

Sehun mengigit apel merahnya kasar dan mendelik tajam ke arah Tao yang asyik mengobrol jarak jauh dengan sang kekasih yang berada di meja Slytherin.

"Berhentilah berlovey dovey dengan titisan naga itu. Cepat makan sarapanmu." Luhan mengisi piring kosong Tao dengan kentang rebus dan ayam panggang madu. "Kudengar kelas Telaah Muggle minggu ini berbeda." Ia mengeser piring tadi kedepan Tao.

"Benarkah?" Pemuda panda itu meraih pisau kecil dan garpu, lalu mulai memotong ayamnya ke bagian lebih kecil. Tak lupa ia juga memotong kentang rebusnya menjadi beberapa bagian. "Berbeda, bagaimana? Madame Lynsy diganti?"

"Ku dengar begitu. Madame Lynsy telah mengambil cuti mengajar sejak beberapa hari yang lalu karena persiapan lahiran." Luhan menjelaskan. Ia gigit pai labunya sekali lalu melanjutkan, "kelas Telaah Muggle kita akan diajar oleh Sir Pattinson."

"Benarkah?" Sehun memastikan pendengarannya.

Tao memandang Luhan. "Sir Pattinson pengajar Slytherin?"

Rusa cantik itu mengangguk. "Apa dia seseram Madame Jessie?" Luhan berbisik pada Tao dengan mata yang tertuju pada meja staff paling ujung. Dimana disana, duduk seorang wanita yang ia maksud.

Madame Jessie yang pagi ini menggenakan pakaian coklat muda dengan topi kerucut yang berwarna coklat tua. Persis seperti Stick Coklat yang di jual di Honeydukes.

Bolehkah Luhan tertawa?

Tao yang masih mengunyah ayam madunya hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

"Kris tak pernah membicarakan guru itu. Mungkin karena merasa kalah tampan." Sehun menanggapi dengan ekspresi mencibir seraya mengetuk piringnya menggunakan ujung sendok yang ia genggam.

Tao terkikik. Matanya menyipit membentuk sebuah garis hitam. "Asal kau tau ya…" ia menunjuk Sehun dengan garpu yang masih digenggamnya, "Kris gege tidak mengambil kelas telaah muggle. Jelas saja ia tak pernah menceritakan Sir Pattinson."

Luhan menepuk jidatnya pelan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengeluarkan suara 'eehhh'-nya.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Kris dengan embel-embel 'gege'?" Ren ikut nimbrung pembicaraan mereka. "Apa dia tau arti panggilanmu itu, panda?"

Pemuda panda itu mengangguk. "Aku sedikit terkejut waktu Kris ge bilang bahwa dia berdarah sama denganku. Maksudku, ia juga datang dari dataran Asia. Hanya saja, ia di rekrut untuk masuk ke Hogwarts sewaktu ia telah pindah ke Amerika. Dimana yaaa...?" tanyanya namun lebih mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. "Ahh... Seingatku di Vancouver. Atau dimana sihh? Yaa... seperti itulah seingatku."

Semua terdiam mendengar cerita dari sosok yang kini memakan cepat isi piringnya. Tak menyangka bahwa penyandang darah Wu itu juga merupakan salah satu penduduk dataran tempat mereka dilahirkan. Terlebih lagi setelah mereka mendengar penuturan lanjutan dari Tao dengan mulutnya yang penuh berisi bola api coklat.

"Dia berasal dari tanah yang sama denganku. China. Dan nama aslinya adalah-Wu Yi Fan. Begitulah." Mata panda miliknya melirik deretan meja Slytherin. Ia menatap Kris yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan Dean, anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin.

Luhan dan Sehun kembali menarik dirinya untuk duduk tegak sesaat setelah Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mereka saling pandang kemudian menengok kebelakang. Menatap sosok tampan yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Lalu kembali memperhatikan Tao yang kini sibuk membersihkan rempah-rempah makanan yang jatuh dijubahnya.

"Jodoh," gumam mereka bersamaan.

.

Xxx

.

"Selamat pagi." Sosok jangkung pengganti Madame Lynsy menyapa kelas Tao dengan suara beratnya. Sir Pattinson, pengajar tersebut, menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah baru yang akan ia didik kurang lebih selama 1bulan kedepan

"Selamat pagi, sir."

Riuh decakkan kagum dari penjuru kelas saling bersahutan. Sedikit bersyukur bahwa pengajar Slytherin itu ternyata lelaki ramah yang murah senyum. Jauh dari kata –pengajar-tengil-mahal-senyum-dan-kaku-serta-seena knya-sendiri-. Terlihat dari caranya menyapa dan lekukan dibibirnya. Membuat para gadis dan mereka yang berjiwa seperti Tao terpekik tertahan dan menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Lelaki berambut coklat terang itu tersenyum. Jemarinya yang panjang menyisir poninya ke belakang. Namun itu sia-sia saja karena poninya tetap jatuh menutupi sebagian dahinya. "Mungkin kalian telah mengerti kenapa saya ada dikelas ini. Madame Lynsy berhalangan hadir untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Jadi untuk itu, saya menggantikan beliau untuk memberikan pelajaran Telaah Muggle kepada kelas 3 ini. Sebelum itu..."

"Ssstt... Tao..." Ren yang berada dibelakang Tao menepuk pundak Tao disertai panggilan pelan dari bibir pink-nya. Menghiraukan Profesor Tampan yang berbicara didepan kelas mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tao berbisik. Ia rapatkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan sedikit menarik kepalanya kebelakang tanpa memutuskan tatapannya pada Sir Pattinson didepan.

Ren melipat tangannya di meja dan mencondongkan badannya kedepan agar lebih dekat dengan pemilik surai raven tersebut. "Kau lebih cantik dengan rambut hitam seperti ini."

3 perempatan muncul di dahi Tao. Masih dengan pandangan yang lurus kedepan, ia kembali membuka suara, "jangan memanggilku untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting."

"Tidak-tidak..." desis lelaki cantik tersebut. Ia mencengkram jubah milik Tao pada bagian pundaknya. Membuat lelaki yang 3bulan lebih tua darinya mau tak mau kembali merapatkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Baru kali ini aku melihat Profesor Pattinson sedekat dan selama ini. Dia terlihat sangat tampan."

"Lalu?"

"Jika pengajar penggantinya seperti dia, aku berharap Madame Lynsy melahirkan saja terus..." ucap Ren penuh harap dengan memandang pengajar yang ia yakini hanya lebih tinggi 4cm dari pangeran Slytherin yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih sahabatnya.

Tao membuang nafas dan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar harapan konyol dari sosok cantik incaran Baekho itu. "Aku sangat mengerti jika kau mengatakan bahwa Sir Pattinson sangat tampan... "

"Nahh..." Ren berujar antusias, "kau menyadarinya kan. Dia memang sangat tampan. Asal kau tau itu."

"Tapi sepertinya kau melewatkan satu hal, Ren..." Tao memutar badan agar dapat menatap kedua iris biru kehijauan milik kapten tim Quidditch-nya.

"Apa?" Ren mendesis dengan raut penasaran.

Tao mengambil nafas dalam. "Jika kau lupa, maka dengan senang hati akan ku ingatkan, bahwa Madame Lynsy itu adalah manusia. Bukan kucing yang setiap 3bulan sekali bisa mengeluarkan anak." Tao lalu berbalik dan kembali fokus ke depan, membiarkan Ren dengan ekspresi kaku di wajah cantiknya. Sedangkan Sehun yang duduk didepan Tao, terlihat dengan susah payah menahan tawa sekuat tenaga mendengar jawaban telak yang pemuda panda itu lontarkan.

.

15menit sudah pengajar berkulit salju dan bermata Zambrud berbicara didepan kelas dengan mendapat tatapan memuja dari hampir semua penghuni tahun ke-3 Gryffindor. Ia berjalan menyisiri setiap sudut kelas dan kembali ke depan. Bibir _sexy_nya terus saja berceloteh menjelaskan tentang bab yang kali ini mereka bahas. Muggle Habbit.

Satu hal yang murid-murid kelas itu lakukan, diam dan mengikuti semua pergerakkan professor tampan bernama Sir Pattinson. Bukan... bukan mereka mendengarkan penjelasan pengajar mereka. Namun lebih mengarah pada tema -memperhatikan-dengan-detail-pengajar-baru-yang-ta mpan-.

Ceklekk…

Suara pintu di belakang yang terbuka membuat para murid sekaligus Sir Pattinson mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang telah menganggu kegiatan belajar mereka.

"Madame Jessie?"

Sang Madame cantik penganggu suasana mengajar tersebut tersenyum (sepertinya itu dibuat-buat, fikir Tao). Ia melangkah mendekati Sir Pattinson yang berada di depan kelas. Madame Jessie berbisik sesuatu sebelum akhirnya Sir Pattinson mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dengan suara cempreng lantangnya, Madame Jessie seperti memerintahkan seseorang untuk masuk.

Tap…

Tap…

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi, berjalan pelan memasuki kelas. Rambutnya yang coklat gelap dengan kulit putih bersih seperti bercahaya karena terkena sinar matahari yang masuk melewati jendela. Matanya yang sipit dengan alis tegas membuatnya tampak… sempurna. Ia memakai jubah yang sama seperti Gryffindor yang lain, dengan lencana yang tepasang didada, namun Tao dan teman-temannya belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan sosok yang kini telah berada didepan kelas. Berdiri diantara Sir Pattinson dan Madame Jessie.

"Kurasa ia siswa pindahan." Sehun mendesis pelan. Namun segera diangguki oleh Tao.

"Kurasa begitu." Tao tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan. Ini teman baru kalian. Mr. Nickhun dari Spist." Madame Jessi membuka suara.

Spist?!

Kontan semua mata melotot kaget kala Kepala Kedisiplinan Hogwarts yang tengah berdiri di depan menyebutkan kata 'Spist'. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja reputasi Spist, sekolah sihir yang terletak di dataran Slovakia Utara tersebut patut di perhitungkan. Kemampuan akademis maupun non akademis sekolah tersebut layak untuk di acungi jempol. Poin lainnya sebagai penunjang nilai 'WAH' dari sekolah tersebut adalah, sihir hitam adalah hal legal di sekolah dengan seragam khas berbulu warna birunya.

Maksud legal di sini, pemberian pelajaran tentang sihir hitam serta cara menggunakannya dan menangkisnya. Bukan legal secara harfiah yang berarti, boleh menggunakannya sesuka hatimu dan menyerang siapa saja yang ada didepanmu. Tentu saja, ada peraturan dan ketentuan tersendiri untuk menggunakan sihir hitam ini.

Pantas saja, semua seisi kelas seperti merasakan aura superioritas kala Nick –panggil saja seperti itu- berjalan pelan namun penuh dengan kewibawaan. Raut tegas namun tidak kaku. Dia anggun, namun juga penuh dengan kharisma.

Ren menghembuskan nafas yang sepertinya tanpa ia sadari telah ia tahan sejak pria bermata tajam tersebut menginjakkan kaki di kelas. "Mirip Kris…"

"Hheeh?! Apa kau bilang?" Tao menoleh secepat kilat kebelakang. Membiarkan Madame Jessie yang masih terus memperkenalkan siswa baru di depan.

"Aku merasa , dia mirip Kris. Kau tidak merasa begitu?"

Tao kembali memandang kedepan dan memperhatikan lekat-lekat calon teman barunya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Seperti menimang-nimang pendapat Ren.

"Tapi dia dari Spist…" Luhan, yang sebangku dengan Sehun, berbisik pada Tao. "Ku kira kau tak mendengar sewaktu Madame Jessie mengumumkannya."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya? Aku tau jika dia dari Spist. Tapi, bukannya Spist juga sekolah terkenal karena reputasinya yang bagus."

"Sihir hitam di Spist adalah legal."

Tao bedecak tak setuju. "Tapi bukan berarti dia selalu menggunakannya di kawasan sekolah kan?" Nada bicaranya seperti seolah-olah menentang pendapat Luhan.

Alis Luhan terangkat heran. "Kau membelanya?"

"A-apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?! Aku hanya tidak suka jika kalian menilai orang dari luarnya saja. Penggunaan Sihir Hitam tentu harus didasari dengan hati, kan?"

Ren nyengir. Sedangkan Luhan, mau tak mau mengangguk setuju. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memang benar apa yang di katakan oleh Tao. Mempelajari Sihir Hitam bukan suatu hal yang salah. Profesor Jong adalah penyihir terhebat, ia juga meguasai sihir hitam. Namun kepala sekolah mereka itu tetap menjadi orang baik.

Yaaa... Orang yang baik...

Ehh…

Luhan langsung melebarkan pupilnya. "Kenapa panda bisa berbicara sedewasa itu?!"

.

.

…Disis Lain…

Seorang lelaki bersurai pirang platina dengan tenang duduk terpekur di tribun penonton di pinggir lapangan Quidditch. Lengkap dengan baju hangatnya. Kepalanya yang tertutupi topi berbulu warna abu-abu menunduk menatap sebuah buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Bola matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang sedang ia coba untuk pahami yang tertera dalam lembar buku... sejarah Sihir!

Demi Merlin!

Ia sangat-sangat-sangat membenci pelajaran ini. Kutekankan, DIA SANGAT MEMBENCINYA!

Jika saja yang ia dapat bukan nilai E, jika saja sang ibu tak melihat perkamen ujiannya dan tidak berceramah panjang lebar di koridor utama, akses paling ramai dengan lalu lalang siswa-siswi, ia tak perlu bersusah payah belajar seperti ini. Berkutat dengan buku super tebal hasil pencariannya dengan penjaga perustakaan, Madame Parcy.

"Hhhahh..." Kris, pemilik surai pirang platina, menghembuskan nafas bosan. Ia menutup buku tebalnya setelah sebelumnya memberi pembatas pada halaman terakhir yang ia baca. Memijit keningnya pelan dengan jemari yang tertutupi sarung tangan merah (ini pemberian Tao yang diharuskan untuk ia pakai). "Tao seharusnya ada disini…" desisnya pada angin. Seolah angin yang berhembus mampu mengirimkan pesan tersebut pada orang yang bersangkutan.

Matanya perlahan terpejam. Sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan bisik-bisik para siswi di ujung tempat duduknya. Kris sudah biasa seperti ini. Menjadi bahan obrolan, menjadi center Slytherin, disinari lampu sorot kemanapun ia pergi. Baginya, sudah hal yang lumrah.

Namun, ketenangannya terusik kala ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali perlahan-lahan mendekat. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan memutar kepala.

Chan dan Kai berjalan ke arahnya dengan menenteng Nimbus Jewel 2008 milik masing-masing. Uap udara setia keluar dari mulut mereka. Meskipun matahari bersinar cerah, namun tetap saja, ini masih musim dingin.

Mendudukkan diri di samping kiri dan kanan Kris, Chan sempat melirik buku yang berada dipangkuan sahabatnya. Matanya menyipit membaca judul buku tersebut.

"Ku kira kau bukan tipe penurut…" desis Chan dengan cengirannya.

"Ck…" Kris meluruskan kakinya. Membuat buku yang ia pangku sedikit merosot, "diamlah…"

"Eunghh… Wu Kris, apa orang tuamu tau jika kau berpacaran dengan… Tao?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Begini –maksudku… apa mereka tau kau berpacaran dengan seorang –well Gryffin?"

"Entahlah." Pikiran Kris terasa diputar-putar. "Aku –tidak menceritakannya… Kurasa mereka –terlebih ayahku, tidak tau."

Kai menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Leher jenjang terlihat seksi. "Kau beruntung ayahmu sedang berada di Mesir untuk pengurus cabang Gringotts disana untuk beberapa bulan."

"Tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa menutupinya. Maksudku, semua orang tau siapa ayahmu, Kris. Bisa saja mereka memberitahunya. Tak ada yang tak mungkin, asal kau tau…"

"Entahlah…" jawaban Kris terdengar kalut. Pikirannya menerawang kesana-kemari. Bayangan sang ayah melemparkan kutukan kelas A berputar-putar di atas kepalanya.

Yeahh… Ia tau, yang merupakan ayahnya, akan menghabisi apa saja yang membuatnya murka. Tapi, apakah hal ini termasuk?

"Tapi kurasa ayahku akan menyukainya. Biasa saja. Bukankah setelah The Dark Lord dikalahkan, Slytherin dan Gryffindor sudah bisa bersatu? Maksudku, tidak ada lagi ultimatum yang mengarah pada perpecahan kedua asrama, kan? Apa lagi setelah Profesor Jong menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Aku meragukannya jika ayahku masih mempermasalahkan soal seorang Slytherin dan Gryffindor."

"Yaa… Yeahh…" Chan mengibaskan tangannya kedepan berkali kali. "Terserah kau saja, Wu…"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kai memandang heran. Sorot matanya penuh tanya. "Ada masalah dengan panda? Kulihat dari tadi kau Nampak tak bersemangat."

Kris menggeleng lemah.

"Benarkah? Lalu? Ku kira kau cemburu…"

Kris memutar kepala memandang Chan yang sedang bermain-main dengan salju di sekitar bangkunya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Loohhh… kau belum tau jika ada siswa baru di kelas Tao?"

"Sis-wa ba-ru?" Kris mengeja dan disambut oleh anggukkan kepala kedua sahabatnya. "Tapi, tadi pagi Profesor Jong tidak memperkenalkannya di depan siswa lain sewaktu acara makan pagi."

"Dia dari Spist." Kai membenarkan letak syalnya. "Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Sekolah Spist itu. Selalu menjaga rahasia rapat-rapat. Mungkin karena itu ia di seleksi secara pribadi oleh Profesor Jong."

"Jadi…"

"Apa?"

"Dia sekelas dengan Tao?"

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu 1 menit yang lalu?" cibir Kai.

"Begitu?"

Kai memukul kepala Kris dengan cepat. "Kenapa Kau jadi seperti orang bodoh sih…"

.

Xxx

.

Sosok tinggi itu berjalan pelan menuju sudut perpustakaan. Punggung pemuda yang selama seperkian menit ia cari telah tertangkap oleh retina matanya. Sebenarnya, ia sebelumnya telah bertanya kepada Madame Parcy, apakah Tao, kekasihnya, ada di perpustakaan atau tidak. Dan beruntung, Madame paruh baya namun tetap cantik itu hafal dengan Tao dan segera mengangguk antusias seraya menunjuk kursi baca di sudut ruangan dekat rak Astronomi, tempat Tao berada.

_"Panda itu, selalu berada disana. Kurasa itu memang tempat favoritnya..."_

Perkataan Madame Parcy memang benar. Tempat itu adalah bangku favorit Tao jika sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Sedikit tertutupi oleh rak Astronomi dan Perbintangan. Dekat dengan jendela besar dengan pemandangan langsung ke halaman samping Hogwarts. Tempat pohon Dedalu Raksasa berada. Sehingga suasana nyaman sangat terasa disini.

Kris-sosok tinggi tadi- mengangkat tangan dan menutupi mata Tao dari belakang. Ia tak bersuara. Namun wajahnya ia benamkan di helaian hitam milik pemuda panda yang menebarkan wangi mawar.

"Gege..."

Tanpa menoleh, Tao bergumam pelan. Sebelah tangannya meraba tangan besar Kris yang masih menutupi matanya. Atau hampir separuh dari paras manisnya.

Kris tersenyum tipis. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Tao dan melepaskan tangannya. Ia duduk didekat Tao dan mulai memandang kekasihnya dalam diam.

"Kenapa gege menatapku seperti itu?" Tao bertanya tanpa memandang Kris. Fokus matanya masih tertuju pada baris kalimat yang tertera di buku yang ia baca.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau itu tadi aku? Kau bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun." Tangan Kris terangkat dan mengambil alih buku tebal yang Tao baca. Ia menutupnya lalu menindih dengan kedua lengannya yang bertumpu diatas meja. "Aku tidak suka kau tak memandangku ketika kita berbicara."

Tao mendengus pelan. Ia merubah posisi dan kini ia berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Wangi gege." Jawabnya singkat. "Juga tangan gege. Tangan gege itu besar. Tapi juga hangat..."

"Benarkah? Tapi tangan milikmu, adalah tangan paling hangat yang pernah aku genggam selama ini..."

Kris berujar kalem. Namun berefek hebat pada pipi Tao yang mulai menimbulkan rona merah.

"Lihat..." Dengan menggunakan jempolnya, Kris menyentuh pipi tembam Tao dan mengelusnya pelan. "Kau tau, kau sangat cantik..."

Mendengarnya, bukannya senang, malah membuat Tao mengerucutkan curve-nya lucu. "Kenapa semua bilang seperti itu? Aku merasa, aku tampan."

Kris tertawa renyah. Beruntung perpustakaan tak seramai biasanya. "Kau cantik. Dan, see..." Kris menatap Tao lekat-lekat dan jaraknya semakin mendekat, "kau juga indah..."

Kemudian, dalam satu kejapan mata, Kris langsung menyambar bibir merah Tao.

.

Xxx

.

Nickhun. Berkali-kali ia menendang udara kosong sejak keluar dari perpustakaan. Berkali-kali juga ia mengusak rambut coklatnya hingga tak karuan. Dihiraukannya tatapan heran yang diberikan untuknya dari semua siswa yang ia temui sepanjang koridor.

_"Benarkah? Tapi tangan milikmu, adalah tangan paling hangat yang pernah aku genggam selama ini..."_

Ucapan pemilik suara berat tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Nick. Ia meremas udara hampa dan kembali mengacak rambut coklatnya. Bayangan Tao dengan seseorang yang ia yakini adalah kekasih lelaki panda itu terus berputar-putar diatas kepalanya.

_"Kau tau, kau sangat cantik..."_

Nickhun kembali mendecih. Tak perlu lelaki beruban itu berkata, ia juga tau, Tao itu cantik. Dan yang terpenting, Tao telah mencuri perhatiaannya sejak ia memandang Tao dari depan kelas sewaktu pelajaran Telaah Muggle berlangsung. Kelas pertamanya di Hogwarts.

Saking ia merasa marah, sebal dan... entah apa itu, Nick buru-buru pergi meninggalkan rak Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut yang bersebelahan dengan rak Astronomi. Ia abaikan begitu saja buku tebal yang harusnya ia baca untuk referensi belajar Ramuan di kelas Madame Hyolin.

Ia begitu menyesal telah menginjakkan kaki di ruangan perpustakaan.

Lelaki tampan itu masih berjalan uring-uringan hingga akhirnya ia dikejutkan oleh 2 sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Selamat pagi…"

"Selamat siang, Nick…"

Nickhun berjinjit kaget dan secara spontan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memutar kepala kekanan dan kekiri secara bergantian. Kemudian, setelah menyadari siapa mereka, helaan nafas tenang keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Mengagetkan saja…" ujarnya datar. "Ohh.. selamat pagi menjelang siang, Luhan… dan Se-hun?" ucapnya ragu ketika mengeja nama sosok tinggi dengan kulit sepucat Merana tersebut.

"Ya… Yeahh… baru 20 menit yang lalu kita berkenalan dan sekarang kau melupakan namaku? Great…" Sehun mencibir sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Matanya melirik Nickhun. Berniat menggoda lelaki yang memiliki tinggi melebih dirinya.

Nick tersenyum simpul. "Maafkan aku."

"Yeahh... Aku mengerti. Fans-mu sudah banyak di hari pertama kau masuk. Tadi saja kau sudah dikerubungi oleh makhluk-makhluk berjenis wanita saat berjalan di koridor utama. Kau tau, pesonamu seperti Veela saja..."

"Tskk.."

"Ahh... dimana Tao?!" pekik Sehun heboh.

Luhan yang baru teringat dengan ketiadaan Tao lantas mendaratkan telapak tangannya di dahi. "Ahh… aku juga tak melihatnya." Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri serta sedikit memanjangkan lehernya. "Aku tak melihatnya…"

"Ahh…" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya ke depan. "Mungkin sedang bersama Kris."

"Kris? Siapa dia?" kerutan didahi Nick bertumpuk.

"Kekasih Tao."

.

Mereka sampai di Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan duduk memutar di karpet merah di depan perapian. Namun Nick langsung berjalan menuju pantry dan membuat jus labu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tanpa meminta bantuan Kreacher, atau peri rumah yang lain. Alasannya simple, dia tak mau merepotkan mereka. Biarkan saja mereka menikmati waktu istirahat siang mereka dengan berbaring dan bercanda dengan sesama peri rumah.

Nickhun kembali dan mendudukkan diri disamping Luhan kemudian menyesap jus labunya pelan. Matanya menilik Luhan yang sedang memakan selembar roti kering dihadapannya.

"Kau bilang, Tao mempunyai kekasih?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia melempar pandangan bertanya seperti, ada-apa-memangnya-.

"Benarkah?"

Nick memastikan. Matanya yang sewarna lautan pasifik itu menatap Luhan dalam. Dan Luhan kembali menganggukkan kepala. Dia belum menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Nickhun yang berada disampingnya.

"Dia dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih."

Sehun membuka suara saat ia tak juga mendengar suara kekasihnya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ia mengaduk-ngaduk semangkuk soup cumi yang ia ambil dari kuali di pantry lain. Wangi khas soup buatan Dobby menjalar hingga ke penciuman Nick. Sangat mengugah selera. Namun pemilik ketampanan yang sejajar dengan Kris itu mengabaikannya. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah, informasi mengenai kekasih Tao!

Mengenai Kris.

"Apa mereka sudah lama menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Mata pemilik rambut coklat, kekasih Luhan, berputar kesegala arah. Seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dan ketika ia menginggatnya, ia kembali memandang Nick. "Setidaknya, mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sewaktu pesta musim dingin beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Tapi sebenarnya, Kris sudah menyukai Tao sejak Tao masih di tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts." Luhan membersihkan bibirnya dengan ujung jubah. "Hanya saja, mereka baru resmi pacaran 2 bulan yang lalu."

Nick masih diam dan mendengarkan segala penuturan yang di lontarkan oleh sepasang kekasih didepanya secara bergantian. Bercerita tentang Kris dan Tao. Tentang Kris yang secara terang-terangan dan lebih ke arah yang tak tau malu terus menggoda Zitao yang selalu menanggapinya dingin. Kris yang rela menjadi penguntit –kemana harga diri seorang pangeran Slytherin?-

Mereka juga menceritakan tentang pesta musim dingin. Segala usaha Kris untuk mengajak Tao yang selalu mendapat penolakkan. Namun karena urat malu pada diri Kris sudah hilang jika dihadapkan dengan Tao, segala cara ia lakukan dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa putus asa, hingga dengan berat hati –ini tanggapan Sehun yang diyakini oleh Kai dan Chan beberapa waktu yang lalu- Tao menyetujuinya.

Juga tentang pesta tersebut yang berubah menjadi arena pertempuran dengan puluhan dementor dan pelahap maut. Sehun sempat beradu argumen dengan Luhan saat membahas kembali tentang ini.

Tak lupa, Luhan juga menceritakan tentang akting Kris yang pura-pura mati –waktu menceritakan bagian ini, Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak- yang membuat Do Kyungsoo atau Dio, rekan mereka dari Ravenclaw, hampir menangis karena tak tega melihat Tao yang meraung-raung memanggil nama Kris berulang kali (Lu, hentikan ini! Aku tak tega melihat Tao seperti itu- Luhan menirukan renggekan Dio)

Hingga akhirnya, setelah menceritakannya, sebuah pertanyaan telak yang diucapkan oleh Sehun membuat Nick tersedak jus labunya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang Tao?"

"Uhhhukkk... A-apa?!"

"Apa kau sedang menyelidiki sesuatu?"

"Kau menyukai panda kami?"

"Kau berniat merembut panda dari Kris?"

"Kau bicara apa?!" pekik Nickhun sembari mengusap ceceran jus labu yang mengotori sekitar bibirnya. "Jangan berfikiran buruk hanya karena aku bertanya tentang Tao." Nick menjawab dengan tenang. Ia memutar bola mata biru dengan gradasi abu-abunya kesembarang arah.

"Kau yakin?" cerocos Luhan.

"See, di Spist, kami tidak hanya di ajarkan tentang sihir, tapi juga tata krama dan cara menghargai penyihir lain. Kami tidak diajarkan untuk berbohong. Jadi, jika kau merasa aku berbohong pada kalian..." Nick berpaling menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian, "jangan berbicara lagi denganku."

Nadanya terdengar biasa dan tenang, namun kata-kata didalamnya penuh dengan ketajaman. Tatapannya masih bersahabat, lembut dan hangat, tapi bola mata itu semakin menyipit.

Aura Nickhun yang biasanya cerah, berubah menjadi gelap dan menyeramkan.

Apa ini kekuatan dari seorang siswa Spist?

"Baiklah... Baiklah..." Sehun berujar wibawa. Berusaha tenang dan tak memperdulikan perkataan sarkastik dari Nick. "Aku juga tak yakin kau menyukai panda kami." Ia berkata pelan dan kemudian memakan soupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

NEW FF HERE 3

#tebar confetti

aku lihat di screenplays udah mulai banyak yang buat KrisTao Hogwarts version, ya? Kerenn-keren lagi. Jadi galau antara nge-post ini apa enggak.

Apa ini layak untuk dilanjut?

atau berhenti aja?

.

Ngomong-ngomong, masih ingat dengan saya? Author -mungkin- abal tapi tetep nekat ngepost ff-nya disini...#elap airmata

Saya kambek dengan ff baru. Ini... hmmph... sebenarnya saya gak tau akan memakan berapa angka pada akhir kata 'Chapter' untuk menyelesaikannya.

Plenning saya untuk ff ini adalah, saya ngepost-nya akan sedikit-sedikit.#lahhh... padahal ini banyak gini -_-

Maybe, 2000-an word, ok? :v

Enggak kayak Kris and Amortentia yang panjang-panjang.

Setuju?

Yeaaahhh... setuju aja...

Ohh yaa... ff It's Hurt, gak tau kenapa, otak udah mentok banget buat lanjutin itu ff. Mungkin ff itu akan hiatus untuk waktu yang sangat lama.#mohon dimengerti dengan keterbatasan saya untuk membuat ff angs/hurt/comfort.

Last cuap, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : MINE!**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance****/Little****Humor****/Sad –maybe-**

**Cast : **

**-main cast : KrisTao**

**-slight : Nick****XTao**

**-other cast : find by yourself**

**Claim/Disclaimer : ****TAO IS MINE!#****noprotesplis. Plot is mine/Hogwarts is JKR's.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love****/AU/****Crossover****/ Hogwarts/****abal, ****Kata kasar nyelip. T****ypo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan chigu temui sendiri. No plagiat. No Flame.**

**Summary : ****Siswa baru. Kecemasan akan restu orang tua. Pertandingan Quidditch. Tahun ini mungkin benar-benar membuat Wu Kris ingin gantung diri!**

.

©TAOKYU PRESENT

.

**MINE!**

.

.

Semi telah datang. Lebih cepat seminggu dari perkiraan Chanyeol. Hamparan salju bak selimut putih yang sebelumnya menutupi halaman kastil, kini berganti dengan warna hijau dari rerumputan yang mulai tumbuh. Kuncup bunga Astigel mulai menampakkan dirinya disela-sela semak belukar.

Matahari dengan semangat memancarkan sinarnya kepenjuru kastil. Menerangi tiap ruangan dengan biasnya yang tajam. Kilau bak berlian didanau hitam. Hembusan angin hangat yang menerpa kulit. Wangi segar dari titik embun musim semi.

Tak heran, jika Tao begitu jatuh cinta dengan musim ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Tao.

Pemuda dengan rambut raven tersebut sedang menyusuri lorong diujung koridor selatan lantai dasar untuk menuju dapur. Sejak keluar dari Aula besar, tepatnya setelah berpamitan dengan Kris, ia tak pernah memudarkan senyuman yang terpatri dibibirnya. Mata hitamnya berkilau saat menantang sang matahari siang.

Sudah ku bilangkan, Tao benar-benar mencintai musim semi…

Ia tersenyum puas saat kakinya telah berada di ruang kebesaran para peri rumah. Tanpa disangka, manic kelamnya menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam di lantai batu. Intuisinya yang tajam membuat ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat dalam saku celana hitamnya.

Tao berjalan mengendap-ngendap mendekati sosok yang juga menggenakan sweter yang sama seperti dirinya. Sebisa mungkin ia menjaga langkahnya agar sol sepatu yang ia pakai tak menimbulkan suara.

Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bahu kokoh didepannya. Namun, belum ia menyentuh seujung jari pun, pemilik surai coklat gelap tadi berbalik menghadap Tao. Indra penglihatan biru sapphire miliknya membulat.

"Tao?!"

Pemuda tinggi semampai di depan Tao bergumam lirih. Alis tebal dan rapinya menyatu. Dahinya berkerut sempurna. Terlalu kaget, sepertinya.

"Nick, sedang apa disini?" bisik Tao terlampau pelan. Bahkan tak jauh lebih lantang daripada suara burung kenari di jendela dapur.

Nick tak membuka suara. Dia diam. Pasif. Membisu. Dan apapun itu substitusi dari kata bergeming. Ia hanya menatap Tao dan membuat kontak mata itu semakin intim.

"Kau kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi penghuni baru Gryffindor tersebut tak kunjung bersuara. Membuat Tao hanya mengangkat bahu cuek dan berniat berbalik badan menuju meja pantry yang lain sebelum merasakan genggaman hangat menyusup di sela-sela jemarinya.

Sepintas, hanya sedetik, Tao menatap genggaman pada tangannya sebelum ia kembali menoleh menatap Nick dengan perempatan yang bertengger di kepala.

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"..."

Tao semakin memiringkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Kau mau ku buatkan sesuatu? Kau ke dapur karena ingin sesuatu, bukan?" Nick bertanya sebiasa mungkin.

"Enghhh... Yeahh..." Tao menarik tangannya dan menyimpannya di balik tubuh. "Sebenarnya, aku tak menyukai menu makan siang kali ini. Dduhhh... Aku merasa sangat menyesal tidak memakan masakkan buatan Dobby..." ucap Tao dengan ekspresi sedih yang luar biasa menggemaskan.

Nick mengulum sebuah senyuman tipis. "Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Duduk disini..." Ia menyeret salah satu dari 10 kursi kayu di meja makan dan mempersilakan Tao untuk mendudukinya. "Kau mau apa?" Nick bertanya seraya menggulung lengan bajunya sebatas siku lalu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya—sedikit lebih bersemangat daripada yang dimauinya—ke arah seonggok kentang dan beberapa buah wortel serta sebongkah kembang kol dari lemari penyimpanan. Kentang-kentang itu lepas dari kulitnya cepat sekali sehingga beterbangan dan melenting dari dinding dan langit-langit. 3buah wortel membersihkan dirinya sendiri di bak.

"Eungghh... terserah kau saja... Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin makan salad dengan mayonise. Juga semangkuk soup wortel."

"Kau yakin?" Nick memastikan. Ia mengetukkan tongkatnya pada laci perabot, yang langsung terbuka. Beberapa pisau langsung meluncur keluar dari sana dan terbang melintasi dapur, dan mulai memotong-motong kentang dan wortel serta kembang kol yang baru saja terangkat dari baskom berisi air. "Memakan makanan kelinci itu?" bahan masakan yang telah terpotong tersebut lalu meluncur mulus melewati atas kepala Tao dan masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam panci mendidih yang entah sejak kapan telah berisi kaldu kental berwarna coklat terang.

Tao mengangguk cepat meskipun ia tau, Nick tak akan melihatnya. "Kau sangat terampil..."

"Hmmph?" Pemuda berambut coklat tersebut berkata tanpa menoleh. Tangannya sibuk mengarahkan tongkat ke berbagai sudut dapur. Seikat sayuran hijau terbang dari balik rak sayuran yang menjulang tinggi dan kemudian menceburkan diri ke dalam bak air. Diikuti dengan bahan-bahan pembuatan salad yang lain –selada, mentimun dan lainnya– "Aku terbiasa seperti ini. Di Spist, jika aku tak menyukai menu makannya, aku akan memasak sendiri di dapur."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana sekolah Spist?"

"Honestly, Tao–" Nick memutar mata mencari lemari piring, "disana tidak ada pembagian asrama seperti disini..." ia mulai berjalan lalu membuka salah satu pintu lemari kemudian menggeluarkan sebuah mangkuk serta piring berwarna emas dari sana. Ia merapalkan mantra pembersih kearah kedua benda tersebut dan membawanya kembali ke pantry. "Disana hanya di bedakan antara asrama perempuan dan laki-laki."

"Apa kau juga mengikuti klub? Quidditch contohnya..." Kepala Tao berputar mengikuti Nick yang berjalan kesana kemari dengan masing-masing tangan membawa peralatan makan.

"Ya..." Pemilik bibir tipis tersebut mengaduk isi panci berisi soup dan menuangkannya perlahan kedalam mangkuk. Piring di sampingnya ia isi dengan berbagai macam sayuran bersih dan menambahkan saus mayonise diatasnya. "Aku masuk tim Quidditch dan Cheaser adalah posisi yang ku pegang."

"Oh yaaa?!" Tao memekik tak percaya. Matanya membulat kaget. "Aku tak menyangka…" Serunya kelewat semangat. "Kalau begitu, kau harus ikut seleksi Quidditch yang akan diadakan. Ren dan Sir Yunho akan melihat kemampuannmu..."

"Siapa? Ren? Sir Yunho?" Alis milik Nick kembali terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Tao menganguk antusias "Kapten tim Gryffindor dan pelatih kami."

Nick berjalan menuju meja dan meletakkan hasil karyanya didepan Tao. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya. Nahh... makanlah..."

"Woaahhh..."

Mata berhiaskan berlian hitam itu berbinar menatap semangkuk soup dan sepiring salad di hadapannya. Hasil olahan tangan Nick. Pemuda yang sekarang duduk disampingnya ini.

"Apa di negaramu, seekor kelinci menyukai– " Tao menyendok sesuatu dari atas salad-nya, "well –menyukai keju?" dia terkikik pelan. "Ini pasti enak. Boleh aku memakannya sekarang?"

Tao memandang Nick melewati ekor mata. Mendapat anggukan kepala dari sosok yang diharapkan, membuat Tao buru-buru menyambar sendok yang berada disamping mangkuk. Ia mengaduk isinya dan kemudian menyendoknya banyak-banyak. Kepulan uap begitu ketara saat Tao sedikit meniupnya.

Tak ada pembicaraan dalam ruangan dapur saat ini. Tao sibuk memakan soup buatan Nick. Sedangkan Nick sendiri, menikmati pemandangan indah yang ada didepannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan, Tao. Teman sekelasnya. Teman asramanya. Dan kekasih Kris, sang pangeran Slytherin.

Uuughh...

Ekspresi Nick berubah kaku saat mengingat jika panda disebelahnya ini telah memilik kekasih. Apa lagi beberapa hari yang lalu tanpa disengaja, ia memergoki Kris dan Tao yang sedang berciuman di perpustakaan. Rasanya, ia benar-benar ingin menghancurkan isi ruangan penuh buku tersebut saat itu juga.

Nick mengeram tertahan dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan tangan. Tak dihiraukannya Tao yang tengah memandanginya heran dengan pipi yang masih mengembung lucu.

XxxxxxX

Baekhyun dan Dio segera saja mendudukkan diri di bangku panjang disisi koridor. Tepat di sebelah Chan yang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau-"

"Jangan bertanya kenapa penampilan kami seperti ini..." Baekhyun buru-buru memotong kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan oleh pemuda bernama lengkap Chanyeol tersebut. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan rambutnya dari potongan kertas kecil-kecil dan tepung yang entah bagaimana bisa berada disana. Sedangkan Dio sendiri, sibuk dengan jubahnya yang berantakkan dengan sedikit salju yang menempel di beberapa bagian.

"Peeves menyebalkan!" Gerutu D.o dengan bibir manyun yang berlebih. Membuat Kai serta merta menjepit bibir kekasihnya menggunakan kedua jarinya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Chan membantu Baekhyun membersihkan rambutnya. Sedangkan Kai membantu Dio mengeringkan beberapa bagian jubah yang basah.

"Itu... –begini..."

_._

_Setelah keluar dari lubang dibalik patung Rowena Ravenclaw yang menjulang tinggi, anggun dan menawan, kedua penghuni Ravenclaw berjalan santai menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Setelah berbelok menuju koridor utama, mereka bertemu dengan Ravenclaw lain yang sepertinya telah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka._

_Yaa... Memang makan siang di Hogwarts tidaklah dilakukan secara serempak seperti makan malam atau jamuan makan pagi. Jadwal pelajaran yang padat dan berbeda di setiap kelasnya, membuat aula selalu tampak lenggang disiang hari. Seperti ada shif tersendiri jika telah menyangkut makan siang._

_Dari jauh, mereka melihat Lian, teman mereka, berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Seperti menghindari sesuatu. Rambutnya yang pirang terang –biasanya- kini berubah menjadi pink mencolok. Juga sebelah kakinya yang tak memakai sepatu. _

_"Ada apa dengannya?" Baekhyun berbisik pada D__.__o yang juga menatap heran ke arah Lian yang semakin mendekat._

_"Entahlah... Kurasa –Hheii... ada apa denganmu?" D__.__o menghentikan langkah kaki Lian dan memandangnya aneh. "Rambutmu..."_

_"Peeves sialan." Dia memaki. "Hantu kurang ajar itu menjatuhkan Semir Tabur di atas koridor menuju aula. Saat aku marah-marah, dia dengan cepat mendorongku dan menarik sebelah sepatuku..." Salah satu kaki Lian yang tak bersepatu ia julurkan kedepan. Mempertlihatkannya kepada Baekhyun dan D__.__o. "Sudah ya... Kakiku serasa mau mati rasa. Hati-hati."_

_Lian segera pergi menuju kamar asrama, dengan sesekali berjinjit karena telapak kakinya yang tak terlindungi oleh sepatu. Masih terdengar gerutuan dan umpatan yang mengiringi langkahnya –hantu brengsek... wajah idiot menyebalkan... Sinting... tak mematuhi prefek... dan masih banyak lagi–_

_Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Jabatan Prefek tidak membuatnya berhenti mengumpat..."_

_Kekasih Chan dan Kai tersebut lantas segera melanjutkan langkah mereka saat sebuah bola-bola salju meluncur dari depan. Reflek Baekhyun yang bagus membuatnya segera menghindar kesamping. Namun sayang, tidak dengan D__.__o. Bola salju tadi menghantam jubah bagian dada miliknya._

_"Ya ampun!" kata D__.__o mengibaskan jubahnya kesana-kemari membuat salju yang menempel langsung berjatuhan di sekitarnya. "Siapa yang membuat –oughhh!" D__.__o berteriak sekali lagi saat ia rasa serbuan bola salju menimpa tubuhnya dari berbagai arah. _

_Balon besar merah jatuh dari langit-langit ke atas kepala Baekhyun, dan pecah. Membuat isinya bertaburan keluar dari dalamnya. Kertas kecil-kecil itu langsung bersarang di rambut rapi milik lelaki ber-eyeliner. Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat Peeves si hantu jail, melayang di atas mereka. Sosoknya kecil, memakai topi-lonceng dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna jingga, wajahnya yang lebar mengerut, berkonsentrasi ketika dia siap melempar 2 buah balon ke sasaran._

_Dughh..._

_Peeves berhasil menghantamkan balon berisi tepungnya ke arah Baekhyun dan menghamburkan isinya di atas kepalanya. Rambut coklat mengkilap milik Baekhyun seketika berubah menyadi putih dengan hiasan kertas warna-warni. Siswa-siswa lain yang berada disana segera berhambur dan saling dorong untuk menepi dan bersembunyi dibalik pilar besar. Menghindar dari serangan Peeves._

_"Peeves! Cepat turun!" Teriakkan marah dari arah belakang terdengar. "Cepat turun sebelum aku –astaga!" Madame Hyolin terpeleset saat berjalan cepat ke arah kerumuman. Namun tangannya segera menyambar lengan JR._

_"Oughh... maaf, ."_

_"Tidak apa-apa, Profesor." JR membantu Madame Hyolin berdiri. Dan segera menepi saat pengajar ramuan tersebut segera melangkah menuju sisi D__.__o._

_"Ku perintahkan kau untuk segera turun!" Madame Hyolin mengacungkan sebuah perkamen yang telah lusuh kearah Peeves yang masih berputar-putar di langit-langit aula. "Sebelum ku panggil Profesor Jessi kemari!"_

_"Cckk..." Peeves terdengar berdecak kesal. Ia menjulurkan lidah lalu terbang menembus langit-langit koridor dengan suara kekehan keras yang seperti orang gila._

.

"Ya... seperti itulah..."

"Benarkah? Kau tak apa-apa, Kyungie? Apa kau merasakan sakit? Apa dadamu terluka? Kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit. Kau harus segera di periksa oleh Madame Yerinakhhh..."

Sebelum Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, D.o lebih cepat menyumpal mulut Kai dengan sebutir besar coklat bola api –yang muncul dari udara hampa dengan ayunan tongkat- Ia terkekeh puas melihat ekspresi kekasihnya.

"Ahhaahaa... Kau harus melihat tampang bodohmu itu, Kai. Ckk... Kau terlalu cerewet. Aku tak apa-apa." D.o mengibaskan tangannya kedepan lalu menepuk pipi Kai.

"Ohh... Kris, dimana Tao?" Baekhyun berbalik sesaat setelah sadar bahwa rekan Gryffindornya tak ada. "Dia tidak disini?"

"Berada di dapur..." Pemilik marga Wu tersebut berujar lirih.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Ia berbalik menatap Chan. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Chan menyerahkan selembar Daily Prophet yang dipegangya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hampir tak menerimanya. Namun judul utama headline itu menarik fokusnya.

**Lucius Wu, Kembali ke Inggris setelah 6 bulan di Mesir.**

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Lelaki eyeliner itu memekik tak percaya. "Implikasinya?"

"Orangtuanya belum tau jika dia mempunyai kekasih seorang Gryffindor." Pemilik kulit gelap diantara mereka menjelaskan. "Dia begitu –well takut…" lanjut Kai.

"Kau tidak mengirim _mail_ lewat burung hantu kepada ibumu?" celetuk D.o.

"Kurasa…" Chan bersiap menjadi juru bicara Kris. "Mrs. Cissy tak keberatan. Aku tau, dia begitu mementingkan kebagiaan Kris. Tentu saja. Yang jadi masalah disini, hanya..."

"Status darah sudah dihapuskan. Jika kau lupa, kuingatkan." Baekhyun berusaha membuat suasana hati Kris membaik. "Aku mud-blood. Tentu… tak ada dari kalian yang tak tau itu. Tapi aku dan Chan bisa bersama. Tak ada yang tak mungkin, Kris."

"Masalahnya, dia tidak memiliki watak seperti Mr. Vent Park." Kai menelusuri kolom hari Kamis di daftar pelajarannya. "Semua baik-baik saja, kawan. Aku sangat yakin jika ayahmu akan mengerti."

"Entahlah. Tapi, semoga saja," degung Kris.

Ahh… andai saja cinta bisa semudah yang diharapkan.

Kai sekali lagi membaca seksama jejeran tulisan acak di lembar jadwalnya. "Kelas Madame Sexy itu… kali ini dengan Ravenclaw. Okeee… Kita akan bergabung," Kai menarik Dio mendekat dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya erat, "dan –apa ini?! Pemeliharaan Satwa Liar?! Aku tak ingat jika ini ada di jadwal hari kamis…"

"Kalau tidak salah, kalian digabung dengan kelas 3 Gryffindor, kan? Apa maksudnya itu?" D.o mengernyit heran.

"Entahlah… Hogwarts sepertinya butuh guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Liar lagi."

"Aku tak tahu jika Pemeliharaan Satwa Liar hari ini," kata Kai masih ribut. "Ya ampun. Aku harus segera membuat essai-ku!" Ia buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku akan ke perpustakaan dan menyelesaikan essaiku…"

Saat Kai akan berlari pergi, D.o menahannya dengan mencekram pergelangan tangan. "Aku bantu. Ravenclaw rata-rata lebih cerdas dari Slytherin. Apalagi Slytherin macam dirimu."

XxxxxxX

Dentang bel keras bergaung dari atas menara tertinggi di kastil Hogwarts, menandai akhir pelajaran, dan anak-anak kedua asrama berpisah. Anak-anak Ravenclaw menaiki tangga batu untuk menuju kelas selanjutnya, Herbologi, dan anak-anak Slytherin turun menara menuju ke arah lain, menuruni padang rumput landai menuju pondok kecil di tepi Hutan Terlarang.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk D.o dan Baekhyun –dengan mencium bibir mereka, yang membuat Kris mendecih tak suka– 3 pemuda tampan itu segera berjalan menuruni undakan-undakan batu.

Sir Midgen terlihat telah berdiri di depan pondok kecilnya ditemani beberapa peti kayu yang terbuka. Disekelilingnya, nampak anak-anak Gryffindor telah membuat kerumuman disana. Seperti mengamati isi peti kayu tadi.

"Selamat sore, Slytherin."

"Yes Sir…" balas Slytherin serentak. Mereka dengan cepat membentuk sebuah kerumuman.

Kris berjalan mendekati Tao dan mencium dengan tiba-tiba lelaki panda tersebut dari belakang. Tao tersenyum geli dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Ia berjinjit berlebih lalu mencium bibir Kris.

"Kita digabung, gege," Tao berujar antusias setelah sesaat memberi ciuman selamat sorenya. "Hari ini Sir Midgen membawa itu. Tadi dia menyebutnya Skerett Ujung-Meletup."

"Skrewt Ujung-Meletup,"ralat Midgen, "dan tolong berhentilah menciumi kekasihmu, . Atau ku potong 20 pointmu karena tidak menghargaiku disini."

Midgen mendelik. Namun diabaikan oleh Kris. Penyandang marga Wu tersebut malah mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang Tao. Tak memperdulikan sakit dipinggangya akibat sikutan sang panda.

"Kuharap tidak ada yang seperti itu dikelasku lain waktu. Aduhh… kepalaku. Baiklah, ini disebut Skrewt Ujung-Meletup." Midgen segera membuka kelasnya dengan perkenalan mengenai hewan barunya.

"Menjijikan." Luhan bergidik ngeri meskipun telah melihat isi peti itu sedari tadi.

"Aku tak mau melihatnya. Membuat perutku mual." seru Ketie yang mulanya ada dibarisan depan, namun segera pindah kebarisan paling belakang. Bersama Ren yang juga tengah menutup rapat mulutnya.

Skrewt Ujung-Meletup mempunyai bentuk fisik seperi udang raksasa, berwarna abu-abu pucat. Berlendir dan nampak licin. Seperti tak mempunyai kaki karena ukuran tubuhnya yang besar namun pendek –kira-kira 20cm– kepalanya keluar masuk seperti kura-kura. Diujung kepala ada sepasang capit atau antenna –seperti milik seekor siput namun lebih runcing dan keras– sepanjang 5cm. Mereka saling menindih satu sama lain karena sempitnya kotak ini.

"Mereka herbivora."

Midgen memasukkan rumput besar kedalam peti. Kemudian disusul dengan beberapa buah-buahan.

"Kukira mereka tak bisa memakan buah…" seseorang membuka suara. Membuat Kris reflek menoleh ke arahnya.

"Gigi mereka kecil. Namun tajam dan akan sangat menyakitkan jika kalian menerima serangannya. Berniat memberi makan?"

Beberapa siswa langsung maju untuk mengambil makanannya dan segera menyuapi makhluk aneh tadi. Beberapa siswa lagi, termasuk Tao, memilih tetap pada posisinya.

"Dia, siapa?" Kris berbisik pada Tao. Namun lebih terdengar seperti desahan menggelikan.

Tao terkikik geli dan menjauhkan telinganya dari bibir Kris yang terus meniupkan hembusan nafasnya. "Dia Nick. Siswa baru dari Spist. Ku kira gege sudah tau."

"Jadi dia…" kata Kris.

"Maksud gege?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari kedua orang paling rusuh itu." Kris berdiri tegak setelah puas menghirup wangi lavender dari leher jenjang kekasihnya. "Tidak setampan aku." Matanya menatap remeh ke arah Nick yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

"Jangan seperti itu." Tao berbalik sekilas menatap Nick dan memberikan senyumannya kepada lelaki bertopi bulu merah itu, "jika tak ada dia, aku tak akan makan siang tadi…"

Mata Kris membulat. "Kau makan dengannya?"

Tao menggeleng cepat dan membenarkan jubah milik Kris. "Dia yang membuatkanku soup dan salad tadi. Dia hanya menungguiku makan didapur."

Mata Kris menyipit.

Tao yang melihatnya tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Terlalu biasa untuknya saat mendapati ekspresi seperti itu dari Kris.

"Dia, tak berlaku buruk padamu?"

Tao kembali menggeleng lucu.

"Dia tak menyentuhmu?"

Nyaris Tao akan menggeleng lagi, namun segera mengangguk kalem saat tiba-tiba teringat waktu Nick memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Nickhun menahanku saat akan pergi. Dia memegang tanganku seperti yang biasa gege lakukan saat tak mau kutinggal pergi." Tao meraih tangan Kris. "Seperti ini..."

Dan tanpa Tao sadari, sang kekasih tangah beradu pandang dengan si mantan siswa Spist. Mata abu-abu miliknya menatap Nick dengan sorot intimidasi paling spektakuler yang belum pernah ia pamerkan. Sorot mata yang semakin lama semakin menyipit. Sorot mata yang semakin lama semakin tajam. Sorot mata yang seakan bisa membunuhmu. Dan Kris merasakan, darah Wu miliknya mendidih. Meluap-luap.

Perlukah Kris berteriak nyaring bahwa ia tidak suka jika Tao-nya disentuh oleh orang lain?

Meskipun itu adalah siswa dari sekolah yang paling disegani.

XxxxxxxX

Chanyeol terhenti dari kegiatan memenuhi piringnya saat seseorang dengan tak berperikepenyihiran menyentuh bahunya dengan tiba-tiba ditambah dengan gucangan kasar. Ia mendongak dan langsung melongo saat didapatinya Kris bersama Tao berdiri di belakangnya. Buru-buru ia bergeser tempat dan mempersilakan panda cantik tersebut duduk disampingnya.

"Ohhh... Tao..." pekik Kai terkejut. Karena tak biasanya kekasih Kris itu berada di meja Slytherin.

"Hhai..." Tao menyapa kikuk. "Tidak apa-apa jika aku makan malam di meja Sly-"

"Tidak-tidak... Tidak apa-apa. Tentu saja. Aku hanya kaget karena tak biasanya kau kemari," sergah Kai buru-buru. Ia lalu berpaling menatap Chan yang masih melongo. Kai melempar sebutir jeruk ke arah Chan dan langsung menghantam dada bidang lelaki tampan tersebut.

Chan buru-buru berkedip dan menutup mulutnya.

"Kris ge memasungku kemari. Dia tidak pergi dari sekitarku sesaat setelah Pemeliharaan Satwa Liar selesai. Saat aku keluar dari ruang rekreasi pun, Kris ge sudah ada di depan lukisan si wanita gemuk," cerocos Tao tanpa di minta. Ia memperhaikan Kris yang sedang mengisi piringnya sambil meringis kecil.

"Hhuh?"

"Tu-tunggu Tao..." suara Carol tiba-tiba menyeruak. "Kau –apa? Baru saja kau memanggil Kris apa?"

"Kris ge?" ujar Tao memastikan. "Ada yang salah?" Tao menggigit apelnya.

"Sekali lagi..." pinta Carol.

"Kris gege..." ujar Tao lagi sembari mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa?"

Carol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebar-lebar. "Kenapa saat kau berkata 'gege', seperti desahan merana?"

Mendengar itu, baik Chan maupun Kai tersedak saliva mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Kris, melayangkan tatapan api-nya kepada gadis semampai itu. Seolah-olah berkata _jika kau tak menutup mulutmu, jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau kehilangan satu kupingmu..._

Maka untuk saat ini, diam lebih berguna bagi si cantik Carol.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan siswa bekas Spist itu," desis Kai. Bola matanya yang sedari tadi berputar terhenti pada satu titik objek kalimatnya. Mata coklatnya menatap Nickhun yang sedang makan sembari membaca buku dideret meja Gryffindor. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah pintu besar. Lalu bergumam sesuatu seperti _kemana dia?_

Kris mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Apa?"

"Kau –dengar…" Kai meletakkan sendoknya. Ia memberi intruksi pada Chan untuk terus mengajak Tao untuk berbicara. Sekenanya. Apapun. Sehingga bocah panda itu tidak akan tertarik dengan perbincangan Kai dan Kris. "Dia bekas Spist, sekolah dengan reputasi tinggi. Dan –brengsek aku harus mengakuinya, dia keren. Kemampuan duel dari Spist, tentu, tak ada sekolah sihir yang meragukannya." Kai lalu menusuk daging steaknya kasar.

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah aku sangat payah dalam hal berduel." Kris memincingkan mata. "Kenapa kau keluar dari topic yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bekas Spist itu –sialan dia menyukai Tao." Kris mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

xxx

Mereka berjalan menapaki tangga pualam berputar menuju lantai tujuh. Letak dasar dari menara Gryffindor berada. Banyak anak-anak yang melewati mereka. Sekedar untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing, ataupun para prefek yang sedang berlalu lalang untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Sesekali banyak dari mereka yang melirik Kris. Dan terkekeh pelan saat telah melewatinya.

Well... pesona Kris tidak bisa diragukan meskipun ada Tao disampingnya.

"Lusa Gryffindor akan mengadakan seleksi pemain. Aku harap tim gege tidak mengacaukan seleksi tim Qudditch seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu." Tao membuka suara. "Dan jangan sesekali pergi ke lapangan…" Ancam Tao.

"Asal gege tau…" Tao buru-buru menambahi sebelum Kris sempat menghirup nafas untuk membalas perkataannya, "aku tak suka gege melihat latihan tim kami." Mata menatap Kris garang.

Setelah melewati 20 anak tangga yang tersisa, mereka berdiri didepan lukisan. Sedetik sebelum Tao bergumam kata kunci, ia melirik Kris. Dahinya berkerut...

"Kau yakin?" Untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya, Kris mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sejak mereka kembali dari halaman kastil. Menghabiskan waktu berdua, tentu saja.

"Sungguh, Kris. Aku tak apa-apa. Cepat kembali ke kamarmu. Ini sudah hampir jam malam Hogwarts."

"Aku serius... Lebih baik kau tidur di kamar prefek. Bukankah kamar prefek milik Sehun dibiarkan kosong?" Kris masih berisikukuh menyuruh Tao untuk tidur di kamar prefek. Menghindari kemungkinan terkecil sekalipun agar kekasihnya tidak bertemu pandang dengan Nickhun.

"Dan kau membiarkanku tidur 1 ruangan dengan Jane?" Tao menatap Kris tak percaya. "Percayalah gege, dia jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Nick." Dia bersandar pada dinding disamping lukisan wanita gemuk yang sudah memejamkan matanya. "Aku tak apa-apa. Nickhun tidak akan menyentuhku lagi, ok?"

"Ckk…" Kris berdecak tak percaya. "Dia bukan tipe yang mudah dipercaya." Kris berjalan mendekat kearah Tao dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia meraih sejumput rambut hitam milik kekasihnya dan menyibaknya ke belakang telinga.

Sia-sia, tentu saja.

"Aku bisa jaga diriku, gege… Jadi, biarkan aku tidur dikasurku sendiri." Lelaki manis didepan Kris itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Bibirnya kembali terpout sebal. Tanda merajuk yang sungguh menggemaskan, ngomong-ngomong.

Sebelah sudut bibir milik Kris terangkat samar. Sangat samar hingga nyaris tak terlihat oleh Tao. Tempat mereka berdiri, jauh dari jangkauan cahaya obor, satu-satunya penerangan yang masih menyala, yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Seolah, tak ada udara disekitarnya.

Kris maju selangkah. Mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Tao hingga menyisakan seinchi ruang hampa diantara mereka. Ia merunduk sedikit. Menyejajarkan manic abu-abunya dengan berlian hitam milik Tao.

Dia menyelami hazel itu.

Kilau terang yang membuatnya melupakan cara menghirup kebutuhan pokok seluruh makhluk hidup.

Tatap polos yang meruntuhkan kearogansiannya.

Gesture manja namun menawan yang membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona.

Tak ada kedipan.

Masing-masing seakan menahan nafas tanpa komando.

Tiba-tiba tangan Tao terkuai lemas. Terkepal erat meremas celana panjangnya.

Dia gugup. Tentu saja.

Tatapan Kris begitu intens. Begitu dalam. Hangat. Dan lembut.

Segala bentuk curahan hatinya seakan meletup dari dalam pupilnya. Mata Kris. Indra paling mengerikan dalam dirinya, namun penuh pesona.

"Dan –sampai kapan gege akan memandangiku seperti itu terus…" Tao mendesis sebal. Berlagak, tentu saja. Mana ada, penyihir mana pun itu, merasa sebal namun jantungnya tak juga berhenti berdetak tak karuan. Paras Tao memanas. Bukan hanya hembusan hangat nafas Kris yang terasa, namun juga refleksi kecil suaranya yang terpantul dari wajah Kris.

Bisa kalian bayangkan, sedekat apa mereka?

"Aku hanya ingin melihat refleksiku dari bola matamu, _sweetheart_…"

"Ditengah keremangan seperti ini?" Dahi Tao berkedut.

Kris tertawa tertahan. Tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia ternyata melupakan fakta bahwa ruang sekitar mereka remang-remang. Bagaimana mungkin pantulannya dirinya bisa terlihat di bola hitam Tao.

"Ohh Tao…"

Tiba-tiba lubang lukisan terbuka dan keluar seseorang dengan rambut coklatnya. "Sedang apa disini?" Sehun, lelaki itu, merapikan jubah Gryffindor yang ia kenakan. Disampingnya, berdiri Jane, juga menggunakan jubah yang sama seperti Sehun. "Lohh... Kris?"

Jane maupun Sehun menatap Kris heran.

"Asrama Slyhterin ada di lantai dasar…" Prefek perempuan itu berujar lirih. Ia melihat jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Patroli?" tanya Tao. Kris hanya berdiri diam. Ia menarik dirinya dan mundur selangkah. Masih segar diingatannya fakta bahwa Sehun pernah memakan kue amortentianya. Dan itu akan menjadi cerita paling 'luar biasa' dalam hidup Kris untuk diceritakan kepada cucu-cucunya kelak.

Sehun mengangguk. "Sudah ada prefek dan ketua murid yang menunggu." Kekasih Luhan itu menarik tongkatnya dan mengarahkan pada obor yang menyala.

"5 menit lagi. Lekas kembali ke asramamu sebelum aku memotong poin Slytherin…" perintah Jane.

"Ahh… Atas dasar apa kau memerintahku?" Tanya Kris datar. Seperti biasa. Tenang, layaknya genangan air.

"Prefek Slytherin tidak mungkin memotong poin asramanya sendiri. Cepat kembali…"

"Ka-"

"Kris ge akan segera kembali," potong Tao buru-buru sebelum terjadi adu argument antar mereka. "Tenang saja. Selamat bertugas..." Tao menepuk pundak Sehun yang melewatinya dan melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat malam, Tao..." pamit Jane dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat jelas tertangkap oleh mata tajam Kris.

"Gadis itu... sama saja..." Gumam Kris pelan. Sepelan desiran angin diluar sana.

Tao kembali menoleh menatap Kris setelah punggung kedua rekannya mencapai tangga terakhir dibawahnya. Bibirnya terpout sebal memikirkan sikap Kris hari ini yang kelewat aneh.

"Jangan berkata dingin seperti itu. Gege cepatlah kembali ke asrama. Madame Jessie bisa mengamuk jika tau siswa dari asrama tanggung jawabnya masih berkeliaran jam segini."

Kris menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Simbol universal menyerah. Lalu ia kembali maju dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan _cherry _milik Tao. Spontan, hal itu membuat si panda menutup matanya. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi, secara tak sadar jantungnya kembali mengalami ritme tak karuan.

Kembali, hembusan nafas Kris begitu terasa hangat disekitar bibirnya. Aroma mint itu seolah sebagai sinyal akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang lumrah untuk sepasang kekasih.

_Cup…_

_Cup…_

Kris menciumnya, memang. Namun Tao merasa ada yang aneh. Tao tidak merasakan apapun dibibirnya. Anatomi miliknya yang membuat sebagian besar penghuni Hogwarts ingin merasakannya. Anatomi paling menarik pada dirinya, tentu saja. Selain kedua mata yang berhiaskan bayangan hitam dibawahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan cinta ini lebih kuat dari gravitasi sekalipun."

Mata Tao terbuka. Melempar pandangan tersipu. Kris yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis dan menjepit hidung mancung kekasihnya.

"Ciuman selamat malam…" Kris menunjuk kening Tao dengan telunjuknya. "Dikening dan dipipi…" Ia mengusap pipi gembil Tao.

"_Bonne nuit, _Tao_… __Tu es toujours dans mon coeur_." Bisik Kris ditelinga Tao.

Dan setelah itu, sang cassanova Sytherin tersebut berbalik dan menuruni tangga berputar untuk menuju asrama ularnya. Meninggalkan Tao yang tersenyum bahagia di puncak tangga yang mereka pijak.

"_K__au selalu__ ada dalam hatiku_…" gumam Tao sebelum masuk kedalam asramanya.

XxxxxxX

.

.

TBC

See you next chapter guy's

.

**pesan:** **chap ini sebenernya semalem udah aku update. Tapi gak tau kenapa, tiba-tiba ilang dari list. Apa FFN menolak ff-ku? Apa pernah kayak gini sebelumnya? #ngenes amat. Mianhae chigu~yaa...**

* * *

Here's chap 2…

Maaf rentang waktu updet-nya lama banget…#sungkem

Maaf kata-kata yang aku pakai masih sederhana. Maaf jika diksinya aneh. Sumpah… aku gak pinter bikin diksi.#ngumpet.

Maaf kalo masih ada typo. Hhukss… itu hoby banget nyamperin ff saya…#tendang typo

Semangat nulis sempet ilang. Tapi bersyukur banget minggu-minggu ini udah balik.

Semoga chapter ini enggak mengecewakan.

Kemarin sempet bilang mau post dikit-dikit yaa? Wkwkkkwkwk… Once again, I am so sorry. Ternyata bikin 2000-3000 word itu buatku susah banget. Aku nyoba, tapi malah aneh. Tebece-nya kagak pas. Jadi hasilnya tetep aja lebih dari 4.000 word. It's ok, rite? Semoga gak bosen.

Tengkyu buat para chingu yang udah baca dan review. Buat yang PM saya, tengKyu support kalian, dear.

Maaf gak bias bales review. Next chap aku bales. Sueeerrrrr…

BYE #love sign

Happy New Year to all of you

-TaoKyu-


End file.
